De Mininos y Mariquitas
by EclairLi
Summary: Al final, era un juego que podía jugarse de a dos.


_**Mininos traviesos, Mariquitas coquetas.**_

.

.

 ** _Él es demasiado travieso.-Tikki._**

 ** _Ella es demasiado coqueta. – Plagg._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _~0~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Ella no sabía cuándo había empezado a comportarse tan descarada ante los coqueteos de Chat Noir, simplemente había pasado.

La primera vez que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, había sido un día luego de una batalla con un akuma que había querido robar todas las antigüedades del museo central de París. Chat Noir y ella como siempre, habían salido victoriosos de encrucijada. Chocaron puños como de costumbre y se sonrieron con ese compañerismo característico de ellos.

Alya había aparecido de la nada para entrevistarlos cuando salieron del lugar, siendo rodeados también por un montón de periodistas a su vez. Chat Noir sonreía a las cámaras mientras ella saludaba con cierta timidez como siempre, no acostumbrada a tanto alboroto a pesar de que ya llevaban tres años con lo mismo.

Un molesto pitido irrumpió la escena. Fue el primer aviso de que la transformación de Ladybug desaparecería.

—Lo lamentamos, ciudadanos — Dijo Chat Noir mientras tomaba con descaro la cintura de Ladybug y la apegaba a su cuerpo. Ella lo miro estrechando los ojos dándole a entender que le irritaba que hiciera eso cada vez que le diera la gana. —Pero esta preciosa heroína y yo tenemos planes.

Sin decir nada más y bajo la mirada emocionada de algunos reporteros, Chat Noir tomo su bastón y con este se alzó por los cielos hasta saltar a un tejado lejano de los ojos curiosos sin soltarla en ningún momento. Escucho como ella resoplaba, esperando pacientemente que él la soltará, cosa que no pensaba hacer, por lo menos no aun. Su transformación no desaparecería inmediatamente, así que quería aprovechar un tiempo a solas con ella.

—Chat Noir —Le llamó ella con voz irritada. —Déjame, sabes que puedo ir sola.

Pero él solo sonrió y la estrecho más contra él.

—¡Chat Noir! —Le reclamó mientras trataba de liberarse. El minino la tenía firmemente sostenida, se preguntaba de donde sacaba tanta fuerza. No es como si ella fuese tan liviana.

—Calma _, my lady_ —Dijo divertido mientras paraba en un tejado y la depositaba en el suelo, pero sin alejarla de su cuerpo. —Ya estamos a salvo.

Ladybug lo miro con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas infladas de indignación, Chat Noir amaba cuando ella ponía esas caritas infantiles, se veía sencillamente adorable, así que siguió picándola un poco más para hacerla enfadar.

—Gracias, pero ahora debo irme —Le contesto ella en cambió, poniendo las manos en su pecho para empujarlo con suavidad. Sin embargo, esto solo provoco que el agarre en su cintura se acentuara. —Chat Noir —Le advirtió.

—Oh vamos _, my lady_ —Se quejó en un tono infantil. —Un beso de despedida al menos ¿Si? —sonrió coqueto.

Ladybug rodó los ojos exasperada, los intentos de coqueteo de Chat Noir eran cada vez más frecuentes y siempre buscaba excusas para estar a solas con ella aunque hayan acabado con un akuma.

En vez de alejarse, ella le sonrió coqueta mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura y con su otra mano tomaba su cola con un descaro único. Chat Noir abrió mucho los ojos y el sonrojo que se extendió por su rostro fue sublime. Para aumentar su diversión, Ladybug lo apegó a su cuerpo mientras acercaba su rostro hasta el de él. El pobre minino intento retroceder intimidado por su osadía, pero ella no se lo permitió en ningún momento.

—¿Qué pasa, gatito? —Preguntó con la voz más coqueta que pudo poner, dándole un toque sensual que estremeció al minino en sus brazos. —¿Por qué tan silencioso? —Aquello fue un susurro tentador, con la voz ligeramente ronca.

El aliento de Ladybug se entremezclaba con la respiración agitada de Chat Noir quien la miraba expectante, esperando que fuera ella que hiciera el primer movimiento y aguantando sus ganas de besarla hasta romper la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Pero fue entonces que el pitido de los aretes rompió el momento entre ambos.

Ella sonrió y lo soltó mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba contoneando las caderas seductoramente.

—Nos vemos—Apoyo un peso en una pierna y coloco una de sus manos en su cadera mientras que con la otra sostenía su yo-yo —Gatito —Ella inclino levemente la cabeza para observarlo mientras esa sonrisa coqueta continuaba en ella.

Ladybug se perdió entre los tejados mientras que Chat Noir aún estaba allí, aturdido y con la respiración agitada. No pudo salir de su sorpresa ni aunque su anillo pitase indicando que su transformación estaba por terminar.

Ladybug aterrizo en la terraza de su habitación y entro tranquilamente al diván donde su transformación desapareció. No parecía ni un poco aturdida por sus acciones anteriores. De hecho, parecía como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Tikki sobrevoló alrededor de ella mirándola sorprendida, Marinette realmente no parecía haber cambiado ni un poco después de haber coqueteado con descaro con Chat Noir ¿Dónde había ido esa tímida chica?

—¿Qué fue eso? —Pudo preguntar por fin la kwami.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Marinette —Tikki parecía escandalizada. —Acabas de coquetear sin vergüenza alguna con Chat Noir.

Marinette se quedó viendo a la kwami fijamente como si aún procesara las palabras. Tikki soltó una gran carcajada cuando vio como el rostro de su protegida se sonrojaba hasta niveles críticos, casi se veía como su traje rojo heroico de Ladybug.

—¡No puede ser! —Exclamó entre risas —¡No te has dado cuenta!

Marinette se tomó las mejillas tratando de aliviar el ardor, sentía su piel realmente caliente de la vergüenza.

Oh Dios mío ¿Pero que acababa de hacer?

.

.

 ** _~0~_**

 ** _._**

.

La segunda vez que el descaro se hizo presa de ella para con Chat Noir, fue una noche de verano en que ambos estaban patrullando las calles de París.

Cuando llego la media noche, como habían acordado, ambos se encontraron en la sima de la torre Eiffel para culminar su rutina.

Ella había llegado antes que Chat Noir y se encontraba sentada en la viga rojiza mientras balanceaba sus pies como si de niña se tratase. Vio por el rabillo del ojo al minino acercarse y el tintineo de su cascabel se hacía más notorio. Chat Noir se sentó a su lado mientras apoyaba un pie en la viga mientras que el otro lo dejaba colgando.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras veían las calles iluminadas por las farolas y los edificios. A pesar de ser media noche, las calles aún se encontraban muy transitadas. El lejano sonido de los autos y los murmullos era lo único que se escuchaba.

Chat acercó sutilmente su mano hasta una de las que usaba Ladybug para sostenerse de las vigas y la deposito con timidez sobre la de ella. Para su sorpresa, Ladybug no apartó la mano ni dijo nada al respecto, solo siguió observando el paisaje con los ojos entrecerrados, casi pensativa. Chat Noir observo su perfil embelesado, casi con adoración. Se había enamorado de esa chica y aun después de tantos años, ese amor no había disminuido ni un poco.

Tres años juntos ya. Se preguntó no por primera vez, cuál era el oficio que ella mantenía, si estudiaba o trabajaba. Si se la ha encontrado por las calles. Si ha hablado con ella en su forma civil y no se ha percatado.

Porque él era consciente de que _su mala suerte_ como Chat Noir le impedía poder ver más allá de la mascará, era el precio que debía pagar por ser portador del miraculous negro y no podría descubrir su identidad a menos que ella se la mostrase. Tenía _la buena suerte_ como Ladybug de que él no pudiera descubrirla.

Pero eso no quería decir que no haya buscado en cada rincón alguna semejanza, tenía varias candidatas sobre quien pudiera ser ella, pero no había sentido esa familiaridad con ninguna de ellas cuando se acercaba.

O bueno, solo con una.

Marinette, una chica con la que estudio en la escuela y ahora pocas veces la veía en la universidad. Sin embargo, no podía estar seguro si era ella, sus circunstancias le hacían no ver algo importante.

El precio de ser un gato negro.

—Chat, si sigues mirándome así, te golpeare.

Chat Noir salió de su ensoñación y parpadeo dándose cuenta de que Ladybug lo estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas ligeramente infladas. Ah, esa carita de nuevo. Que adorable.

—Perdóname, my lady —No parecía realmente arrepentido. Le dedico una de sus típicas sonrisas traviesas —Es solo que usted se ve hermosa a la luz de la luna, mis ojos no pueden evitar apreciar tanta belleza.

Ladybug rodó los ojos y emitió una risita fresca que hizo que las mariposas se acentuaran en el estómago de nuestro querido héroe.

—Eres un tonto, Chat Noir.

Él pensó que no le importaría si lo insultase más seguido con tal de ver esa hermosa risa otra vez.

—Pero soy tu tonto — Dijo coqueto.

Ladybug lo miro y arqueo una ceja, correspondiendo su sonrisa coqueta con esa sensual que había usado días antes en los tejados. Chat Noir trago saliva cuando ella deslizo su dedo índice por su pecho hasta su cascabel mientras se inclinaba hacía él. Una risita nerviosa broto de su garganta mientras veía como ella entrecerraba los ojos con profundidad.

—Así que mi tonto. —Ronroneo ella.

Chat Noir estaba hiperventilando. Ella deslizo su dedo hasta su barbilla y lo dejo allí unos segundos hasta que empezó a rascar con suavidad. Chat entrecerró los ojos con las mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración agitada otra vez, esas caricias se sentían muy bien, casi un ronroneo felino salía de su garganta. Sus narices empezaron a rozarse ligeramente. El minino alzo su mano para posarla en su mejilla, pero se detuvo a medio camino cuando el pitido de los pendientes de Ladybug rompió la atmosfera. Otra vez.

Ella se alejó de él mientras suspiraba. Chat Noir creyó ver decepción en ese suspiro. Pero era imposible ¿Verdad?

—Es hora de irme.

Ladybug se levantó de un saltó y le dedico una sonrisa dulce a Chat Noir.

Ella se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero al dar dos pasos se detuvo y rápidamente volvió hasta él, inclinándose hasta dejar sus labios reposando en sus mejillas, dando un sonoro beso.

—Adiós, gatito —le guiñó el ojo y saltó hasta alejarse de él.

Chat Noir llevó su mano hasta su mejilla, toda su cara ardiendo y una sonrisa bobalicona se posó en sus labios.

Ladybug tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, sin poder creer lo que había hecho. El impulso fue tal que no pudo retenerlo, pero verlo nervioso y sonrojado le gustaba, y le gustaba mucho. Un suspiro soñador salió de sus labios cuando llego a su habitación y dejo su mirada perderse en algún punto en el plano.

¿Qué estaba pasando con ella?

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _~0~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Poco a poco los coqueteos descarados se hicieron más frecuentes. Chat Noir se ponía increíblemente nervioso cuando ella sacaba ese lado sensual y respondía sus coqueteos con inteligencia. Marinette amaba verlo sonrojado y nervioso por su causa, se veía tan vulnerable. Ella nunca se había sentido tan poderosa como ahora, sabiéndose capaz de intimidar a ese travieso minino con su sola cercanía. Jamás pensó tener tanto poder sobre un hombre y Chat Noir le daba ese poder sin que fuese consciente. Pero ¿Cuánto duraría ese juego? Porque ella era consciente de que algo había cambiado, ella no sería tan descarada con él si no sintiera algo profundo, después de todo el valor que le daba la mascará conseguía que ella pudiese ser más atrevida. Pero ¿Cómo sería si intentaba ser coqueta con él como Marinette?

Ay, no quería ni imaginárselo.

Sería un desastre.

El distanciamiento que tuvo con Adrien desde que entro en la universidad hizo que se acercará más a su compañero de luchas. Pasaban casi todas las noches juntos haciendo patrullaje y luego culminaban en un silencio cómodo en la torre Eiffel. Los coqueteos nunca faltaban, y aunque era notable que Chat Noir intentaba mantener el control de la situación siempre, ella lo sorprendía con algún movimiento inesperado y lo ponía nervioso y ansioso.

Marinette se mordió el labio mientras sostenía sus libros con fuerza contra su pecho. En más de una ocasión había estado a punto de besarlo, estaba segura de que sus besos serían muy placenteros, pero no se había atrevido. Aquel descaro no daba para más.

—¿Estas bien, Marinette? —preguntó Alya de la nada, rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Sí, claro —Sonrió —¿Por qué?

—Estas roja ¿No tienes fiebre?

Ella se llevó una de sus manos a la cara, sintiéndola caliente.

—No… —Murmuró —Estoy bien, es solo el calor.

Pero habían sido sus atrevidos pensamientos que la habían llevado a eso.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _~0~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

La vida podía ser muy irónica a veces.

Allí estaba ella, encerrada en un almacén refunfuñando sobre su mala suerte. No sabía cómo rayos había llegado allí, solo sabía que estaba corriendo del caos provocado por un akuma y había entrado allí dispuesta a esconderse.

Pero desgraciadamente, había alguien más allí. Y ¿A que no adivinan quién?

¡Si, acertaste! – _Menos tú, la de coletas, te largas_.- Era nada más y nada menos que ¡Adrien Agreste!

¿Por qué no había salido en cuento lo vio? Se había quedado sorprendida de verlo después de tantos meses sin saber de él, que el shock le impidió moverse. Adrien había sonreído con nerviosismo cuando la vio entrar, esté tampoco pudo moverse de su lugar.

Y cuando Marinette quiso abrir la puerta para buscar otro sitio sin decirle ni una palabra al rubio, resultó y aconteció que la puerta estaba cerrada.

Con llave.

¿Cómo rayos pasa eso? ¡Vaya tú a saber!

Ahora solo podían escuchar algunos gritos asustados de los civiles mientras ellos estaban allí, encerrados sin poder moverse.

No podían transformarse frente al otro, eso sería revelar su identidad y aquello era muy peligroso.

La desesperación y tensión empezó a crecer entre ambos. Ninguno había dicho una palabra desde que se vieron, solo estaban allí, de pie uno al lado del otro.

—Dios mío…—Murmuro Marinette nerviosa cuando escucho otro grito. Necesitaba salir.

Pasaban los minutos.

—¡Oh Joder! —Exclamó Adrien de la nada. —Qué más da. Perdona que tengas que ver esto Marinette, pero es mejor actuar ahora o de lo contrario ese akuma acabara con la ciudad.

Marinette abrió mucho los ojos cuando un destello verde cubrió al rubio.

Ahora no estaba Adrien Agreste a su lado, ahora estaba nada más y nada menos que Chat Noir.

Las mejillas de Marinette estaban ardiendo. Todo este tiempo había coqueteado con Adrien Agreste.

Con Adrien Agreste.

Oh Dios mío.

Adrien. Es decir. Chat Noir, corrió y golpeo la puerta con su cuerpo, pero esta no se movió ni un poco. Confundido, intento de nuevo, pero era como si algo pesado estuviese del otro lado, bloqueándoles el camino.

—Tendré que usar cataclismo… —Murmuro para si, pero Marinette lo escucho muy bien.

—¡No! Destruirás la puerta.

—My lady podrá arreglarla luego con el Lucky Charm —Explicó sin darle mucha importancia.

Cuando vio que estaba a punto de activar su poder, ella lo detuvo tomándole del brazo.

—No lo hagas, podríamos necesitarlo luego.

—¿Podríamos?

Marinette sonrió con nerviosismo y el sonrojo aumento cuando los ojos verdes de Chat Noir chocaron con los de ella. No podía creer que Adrien fuese Chat Noir, era insólito.

—Apártate, por favor. —Le pidió amablemente.

Chat Noir abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando un destello rojo cubrió a Marinette.

Pero ahora no era Marinette ¡Era Ladybug!

¡Oh por todos los kwamis del mundo!

—¿Ladybug? —Balbuceo incrédulo.

Ella sonrió con el mismo nerviosismo de antes. No sentía esa seguridad que había sentido antes cuando salía esa parte traviesa de ella.

—Luego hablamos de esto, gatito —Su sonrojo aumento al darse cuenta de sus palabras —Mejor salgamos de aquí.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _~0~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Ambos estaban recostados en las vigas dela torre Eiffel, cada uno en su mundo. Aun no salían del asombro de saber la identidad del otro. Lo gracioso fue que las circunstancias fueron de lo más absurdas que hasta daban granas de reír de incredulidad.

—Así que eres Marinette. —Dijo él al final de su meditación.

—Y tu Adrien.

Lo curioso de todo, es que ninguno había tenido una reacción histérica ante tal descubrimiento. Quizá haya sido por culpa del akuma al que se habían enfrentado, aquello distrajo sus mentes de tal noticia el tiempo suficiente como para no tener un ataque en ese mismo instante.

O eso era lo que iba a pasar de parte de Marinette.

—Quien diría que la tierna y dulce Marinette fuese una heroína. —ella volteó hacia chat Noir sorprendia.

—¿Crees que soy tierna y dulce? —Preguntó en un balbuceo, sonrojada.

—¿Qué pasa, _my lady_? ¿Y esa reacción tan tímida? —Chat estaba de lo más divertido. Había notado que Ladybug estaba realmente nerviosa desde que descubrió quien era, aquella chica atrevida que lo ponía nervioso hace días no estaba. —¿Dónde quedo aquella Ladybug atrevida que había osado desafiar los coquetos de mi persona?

El sonrojo creció en las mejillas de la chica y él amplió su sonrisa.

—Oh, cállate —Pidió en voz baja, sintiendo una vergüenza extrema.

—Vaya, vaya —Murmuró él. Se alzó sobre ella y se inclinó hasta acorralarla entre la viga y su cuerpo. Vio como ella abría los ojos sorprendida por su atrevimiento. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? —Preguntó cuando vio que ella no decía nada.

La indignación creció en ella y frunció el ceño inflando las mejillas. Chat sonrió aún más si era posible al ver la carita de su heroína.

—No te pases de listo, gatito.

Ella sonrió con coquetería y llevo sus manos hasta el cuello del minino, donde las entrelazo y lo jalo hacía ella. Chat se sorprendió una vez más y aunque el sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, no iba a dejarse quitar el control, no esta vez.

—Este juego puede jugarse de dos, Marinette —Murmuró él con voz ronca. Una sonrisa maliciosa adoranaba su bello rostro.

—Pues empecemos el juego, estoy segura que necesitaremos más de un round para dar un ganador. Adrien —Recalco su nombre con voz sensual.

Oh, pero probablemente ellos jueguen por mucho tiempo y nunca tendrían un ganador.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~0~**

 **¡Ah! ¿Qué escribí? Ni idea, es que vi una imagen de lo más coqueta de Ladybug y Chat Noir, no me pude resistir.**

 **Se supone que aquí ellos tienen 18/19 años, así que son más maduros. Marinette sigue siendo un poco tímida, pero no se dejaría dominar por el coqueto Chat Noir. No. No.**

 **Aunque ganas no le falten (¿?)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado :D**

 **Se despide, Eclair Li.**

 _ **PD: ¡Ya descubrí como responder comentarios!**_


End file.
